As The Lioness Falls
by Supreme Awesomeness
Summary: Balancing 3 lives is no joke. Not even for the Ministry Official, Muggle Celebrity and Secret Agent Hermione Granger. Secrecy is what now holds her life with thin strings, and her past life is basically lost. Will anyone ever find out? Maybe she isn't as sneaky as she thought. Because after all, only the sneakiest know how the sneaky work.


Summary-

Hermione Granger is a rising star. A very well accomplished witch, a movie celebrity in the muggle world, all in one. Privacy is an alien word to her now. Yet, she has enough time to squeeze out one more tasks: living life as an alias, (to be named later) who is also very intelligent and on the secret spy squad. She is accomplished, but struggling to keep up with her three lives; muggle, wizardly, and as a witch under a different name. Will anyone ever find out? Maybe the Gryffindor princess isn't as sneaky as she thought after all. After all, only the sneakiest know how the sneaky work. So who else finds out her secret other than her old time enemy Draco Malfoy? What happens when he gets involved and it's too late to get out of the sticky hot mess Hermione's made? Will her time turner be enough, or will she have to sacrifice more than what she thought to set it right?

**A/N: Hi there! How you doin? This here is my first fanfiction story so please don't mind the inexperienced writing style. It's got a lot coming on, but please do leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Criticism accepted with welcome arms. : )**

**Disclaimer- I am not Rowling. So, don't rowr. Harry ain't mine. But this story is, yeah.**

Chapter 1- The Foundation Creaks

The lights flashed across her pallid face, which masked all sorts of weariness with a beauty of sorts unknown. The tiresome feeling was building up inside this woman and her body yearned to go back to a life where she once lived...

As she smiled for the flashing lights, her mind gave in and slowly took her to that place where she once used to be.

The sun hadn't exactly risen yet, and Hermione was standing at the place where once upon a time it was a sunny morning, when the leaves of the trees tenderly shone out their pretty green though the sunlight, and the butterflies would pop over every buttercup, petunia, Primrose and every other type of pretty flower you can imagine. The deep blue sky reflected on the lake, a silver otter illuminating the beauty of the cold, flowing water. A deep, throaty voice called out "Here you are 'Mione. Been looking for you all over the castle!"

A tall girl with distinctly unruly brown hair turned and ran squealing, to the arms of the red-haired boy who had just spoken.

"I thought you weren't coming back! Oh, Ron it's gonna be good for us! It really will!" she said hurriedly

"Oi, don't count me out, now" another familiar voice called out cheerily.

"Harry!" she shrieked and flew into his arms

"Oh, easy there 'Mione, he's not going anywhere now!" Ron laughed

Hermione pulled back and turned grave as she remembered all the deaths. All the pain. Would it ever go away? How could anything be happy again in the walls of the very place where there had been so much loss, so much of grief?

But the shallow breathing of the spectacled boy next to her did it for her. He was there, her best friend Harry, who had had the least chance of survival and had been alive on flick and toss. But it had changed. He had given them a new day. A new time. A new life, the evil washed away for now.

"Will it ever be the same again?" she whispered

"Yesterday's sun has set Hermione." Ron slipped his hand into hers "It's a new time. But we're still us. And I don't think anything will be the same again. But, you know that we'd make the best of what we've got." He said with a smile hinting towards the little squeeze he gave her hand, sending thumping sensations through her not very experienced heart.

"Yes, we would. Wouldn't we?" Harry's green eyes smiled at her, giving her a sense of comfort. Those green eyes went to the still joint hands, and the memory of the ecstatic feeling she felt when she was only holding hands with Ron drifted Hermione Granger's subconscious to slip out of part consciousness and into a dreamless sleep.

The paramedics rushed Hermione Granger into the ER, and understood that she was extremely fatigued. She was weak and tired to the bone. And she had been mooching off on her sleep as well. Well, well, well, somebody had a lot of explaining to do. Miss Granger had more days off than any other celebrity. And she seemed to be visiting the Scottish countryside a lot. She disappeared for weeks together. The paparazzi was always on the bounty hunt for this woman, and yet, she was never found until she was back again on her own.

Something was going on, and the haze just intensified it all.


End file.
